The Other Purple Dragon
by darkness wasted
Summary: Purple dragons are born every few hundred or thousand years. But can it be possible for more than one purple dragon to be alive at once? Spyro x Cynder
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Purple Dragon**

--

"Ignitus...when you and the other elders pass. Will it just be me and Cynder?"

Sitting inside the temple was a teenage purple dragon and his instructor. A very aged red dragon who's element was fire. He and Spryo were sitting in the center of the temple alone. The others, Cynder, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador were out hunting for their meals.

"Yes, Spyro. It'll be you and Cynder alone. When Cynder was mutated by The Dark Master he made her kill all dragons in her path. All were lost in that battle against her many years ago. So yes is the answer to your question."

"So we're alone?"

"As the only group left? Yes. But I heard stories of other colonies of dragons but that was years ago. I don't know if they're alive or if they perished in the battle with Cynder."

"So...Cynder and me...must we...?"

"Hehe. Of course not young dragon. You mate for love. Not to save your species. Hehe." Ignitus chuckled full heartily.

"I see. So you won't make..."

"Of course not! Spyro, you and Cynder are so very young. And even if you were in love I would not allow you both to have a few eggs. It's not possible with what is going on now. Eggs need a safe home and a family. Eggs are not to be born then left behind, Spyro. They _are_ children after all."

"I understand, Ignitus. May I go hunt now?"

"Yes. I'm going off to hunt myself. Quite hungry you know. Hehe. But don't think about we have just spoken about, Spyro. It really is not necessary." with that said the old dragon limped out of the temple and flew off to hunt for his next meal.

"But...I am in love with her..." Spyro sighed to himsef. He bowed his head and walked out of the temple and off to find his own dinner.

--

"Hey my purple friend. What's shaking?"

"Oh. Hello, Sparkz."

The two brothers were outside in the swamp. Sparkz was nibbling on a few odd looking butterflies he thought looked tasty. Spryo was laying in the swampy water to cool himself off in the shade.

"Something tells me you're thinking about a certain black dragon." Sparkz laughed as he sat on a mushroom that was growing out from a tree's bark. Spryo looked at Sparkz and tried to think of a lie.

"What? You kidding? No I'm not. Just got back from...training with Ignitus. Yeah. He showed me a few new...fire techniques and how to use them...with my tail. Yeah." Spyro said as he sat on all fours looking at the dragon fly.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever you say lover-boy." Sparkz chuckled and flew off to find more of the butterflies he now had a craving for.

Spyro sighed and laid back int the swamp water. He placed his head on his paws that weren't submerged in the murky water. He heard laughter and his head bolted back up. He looked around and stood up from the water.

"Hello?"

The laugh continued and he walked out of the water. He looked around until he came to a bush. He looked over it and saw his friend, Cynder, playing with a butterfly. She was a teenager just like him but she enjoyed acting like a younger dragon again.

"Haha. It's been a while since I laughed so hard." she giggled as the small insect landed on her nose. She smiled and giggled some more. Spyro sighed and smiled with love clear in his eyes. Whether she felt the same or not didn't matter to him. _He_ was in love.

"Oh. Hey, Spyro."

"Huh? Oh! Hey, Cynder." Soyro smiled. He'd been caught.

"What are you doing here? Hunting? There's a tasty herd of odd looking deer down there. I caught one and I must say it was good. I think I've found a new favorite hunt. Haha." she giggled. Spyro nodded but instead of going for the odd looking deer she mentioned he walked towards her.

"Cynder. May I speak to you for a minute? Alone?"

Cynder raised and eyebrow and said, "Of course?"

The two walked off together without speaking. Spyro was trying to calm himself. He felt nervous. During this, Cynder looked at him confused. _He's acting weird. _She thought to herself. She shrugged and they finally stopped at a small meadow.

"So what is that you wanted to talk to me about, Spyro?"

The purple dragon laid in the cool tall grass. Cynder did the same and laid next to him. They weren't touching scales but Spyro could feel her body heat all the same. He looked at the ground for a minute, sighed, then looked at her.

"Cynder?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I really don't know how to ask you this but...would you mind...umm...would you mind becoming my dragon friend?" A dragon friend was just about the same as a human asking another to be their boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Spyro...."

"....So...um. I know it's very random to ask you this but...I do really like you and I do believe I love you. So what do you say?"

Cynder blinked and looked at him. She looked away for a few minutes in deep thought. Spyro looked at the ground and sighed. _She probably doesn't feel the same way I do. _Then he felt her snuggling at the base of his neck. He looked down and she had a small smile on her face.

"Of course I will."

Spyro smiled and placed his head on hers. He smiled and closed his eyes in pure hapiness. Cynder was now his and he was happy. He was pretty sure she was too. He looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was shinning on them. A sign saying they'd be happy forever? He hoped so. But what he and Ignitus were talking about came back to him.

_"So...Cynder and me...must we...?"_

_"Hehe. Of course not young dragon. You mate for love. Not to save your species. Hehe."_

Then if they were ready. Spyro remembered also what Ignitus had said. He frowned at the memory.

_"Of course not! Spyro, you and Cynder are so very young. And even if you were in love I would not allow you both to have a few eggs. It's not possible with what is going on now. Eggs need a safe home and a family. Eggs are not to be born then left behind, Spyro. They _are_ children after all."_

Was he really ready for an egg? Or eggs? He loved Cynder but were they ready? He shuck the thought away. She just now agreed to be his girlfriend and he's already thinking about mating? Was he rushing into something? He stayed where he was. Happy and content. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Purple Dragon**

--

"Ignitus!"

"What is it, Terrador?"

All of the elders were gathered together at the center of the temple. It was now dark outside and Terrado came back from his hunt with very important news.

"Do you know what our young dragons have done!"

"What is it that they have done besides enjoying their time together?" Ignitus asked as he laid himself on the floor with his paws placed comfortably beneath him.

"They are now mates! Mates! Ignitus, has young Spryo come to you recently?" Terrador asked. His green scales shown brightly with the help of cracks in the celling and his giant clubbed tail swishing about.

"Yes he has, Terrador."

"Ignitus? Has he asked you about our kind's extinction?" an ice blue dragon, Cyril, asked as he looked over at the red dragon.

"What exactly is the problem?" Ignitus asked now returning to his standing position along side his fellow fighters.

"Ignitus, you understand what could happen don't you? The legend." a yellow dragon, Volteer, said as he looked over at his old friend. Ignitus sighed and bowed his head. He looked at the others and nodded.

"Yes but we all know that only one purple dragon can be born every few hundred to perhaps thousand years. If the legend does come true then we'd be the very first to witness this occasion."

"But The Dark Master..."

"Believe me. If and when Spyro becomes a father that young egg will be so very protected that The Dark Master's army could only hope to snatch it away." Ignitus said as he cut off Cyril from his sentence.

"But legend says that if more than one purple dragon is alive there would be great danger and many wars. Ignitus, we must not let this courtship get too serious. Our kind has lived on this planet for many years but all great species fall." Cyril said with a serious tone.

"Cyril is right, Ignitus." Terrado frowned. Ignitus sighed and shuck his head in saddness. He looked all around him and sat down on all fours.

"What exactly are we to do then? In a few more months mating season is to start and being as they are teenage dragons the possibilty is so much greater now."

"I have a plan, Ignitus." Volteer said suddenly.

"Ha. Now that's a surprise." Terrador said now directing his eye contact to Volteer. The yellow dragon, who's element was electricity, glared at the green dragon and stood upright.

"If we ask Spyro to go on a journey for us he won't be here for mating season. It's that simple." Volteer said while looking around his friends.

"Yes but even the strongest dragon cannot ignore his instincts. Spyro would go but when the time comes he'd be back here before the season is out." Cyril said while shaking his head.

"Why not just let them be? Love should not be interfered with. Even if it is against rules or odds." Ignitus said with a small growl erupting from his chest.

"I understand you are upset but this must be done. There can only be _one _purple dragon, Ignitus." Terrador frowned.

"No!"

Everyone jumped and looked around. Their eyes widened as the young teenage male walked up to them. He appeared angry and was baring his pointed fangs. He had his head low and was stalking his way to get in the middle of the circle.

"Spyro...."

"No! Ignitus, you can't!" Spyro shouted in outrage at the old dragon. Ignitus sighed and bowed his head. The legend was too mush to just ignore.

"Young dragon! Enough!" Terrador shouted. Spyro looked behind him and growled at the green dragon. He shuck his head and stood up on his two back legs. He only reached a little ways to Terrador's muzzle.

"I don't care what you think. If an egg is to come then I'll protect it! The egg and Cynder! You nor anyone else is going to take either from me!" Spyro shouted. The dragons all looked at the purple teenager in shock. Spyro went back to all fours again.

"Spyro! Respect is..."

"No! You were talking about taking away something that was mine! Respect isn't a part of me when this is so!" Spyro growled.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
